"Finding Dennis" - Part 3 - First Day of School
Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Various Characters as Various Fishes * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray Transcript DENNIS: First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up! C'mon, first day of school! FRED: I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes. DENNIS: Not you, dad. Me! FRED: Okay...huh? DENNIS: Get up, get up! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh boy! Oh boy! FRED: All right, I'm up. DENNIS: Oh boy--woah! FRED: Dennis! DENNIS: First day of school! FRED: gasps Dennis, don't move! Don't move! You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. All right, where's the break? You feel a break? DENNIS: No. FRED: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing to the area. Now, any rushing fluids? DENNIS: No. FRED: Are you woozy? DENNIS: No. FRED: How many stripes do I have? DENNIS: I'm fine. FRED: Answer the stripe question! DENNIS: Three. FRED: No! See, something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three--that's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky foot? DENNIS: Lucky. FRED: Let me see! Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. DENNIS: Come on, dad. It's time for school. FRED: Ah-ah-ah! Forgot to brush. DENNIS: Ohh... FRED: Do you want this anemone to sting you? DENNIS: Yes. FRED: Brush. DENNIS: Okay, I'm done. FRED: You missed a spot. DENNIS: Where? FRED: There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and here and here! All right, we're excited. First day of school, here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? DENNIS: It's not safe. FRED: That's my boy. So, first we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time--out and back in. And sometimes, if you wanna do it four times-- DENNIS: Dad.. FRED: All right. Come on, boy. DENNIS: Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a super villain! FRED: I highly doubt that. DENNIS: Have you ever met a super villain? FRED: No, and I don't plan to. DENNIS: How old are mermaids? FRED: Mermaids? I don't know. DENNIS: Sandy Plankton from next door, he said that sea mermaids, said that they live to be about a hundred years old! FRED: Well, you know what, if I ever meet a sea mermaids, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the super villain, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, hold on, wait to cross. Hold my fin, hold my fin. DENNIS: Dad, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? FRED: Hey, that's Gary was about to charge. Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. PIGLETS: Bye, mom! MOTHER PIG: I'll pick you up after school. SPOT: Come on, you guys. Stop it! Give it back! FRED: Come on, we'll try over there. Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? RALPHIE: Well, look who's out of the anemone. FRED: Yes. Shocking, I know. RALPHIE: Morty, yup. FRED: Fred Jones Junior. RALPHIE: Lord Ralphie. BOB PARR: Mr. Incredible. ROBIN: Robin. Hey, you're a character. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. RALPHIE/BOB PARR: Yeah, yeah. Come on, give us a funny one. FRED: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Character are no funnier than any other character. ROBIN: Aw, come on, me boy. BOB PARR: Yeah, do something funny. RALPHIE: Yeah! FRED: All right, I know one joke. Um, there's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea, well he doesn't walk up, he swims up. Well, actually the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place and then the sea cucumber, well they--I mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- RALPHIE: Pinocchio! Get out of Boneyard Werewolf's yard sale, now! KIDS: Whoa! BONEYARD WEREWOLF: All right, you kids! Ooh! Uuh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Where, where'd you go? DENNIS: Dad, dad...can I go play too? May I? FRED: I would feel better if you go play over on the Simpsons jumps. That's where I would play? VIOLET PARR: What's wrong with his foot? TJ DETEWEILER: He looks funny! PINOCCHIO: Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? RALPHIE: Be nice. It's his first time at school. FRED: He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky fin. DENNIS: Dad. VIOLET PARR: See this boot? It's actually shorter than all my other boots but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl them like this. PINOCCHIO: I'm H2O-intolerant. sneezes TJ DETEWEILER: I'm obnoxious. REX: singing Oooh, let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea. KIDS: Tyrannosaurus Rex! PINOCCHIO: Go on, Dennis! FRED: Whoa, you better stay with me. REX: singing...mesopolagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic. All the rest are too deep for you and me to see. Huh, I wonder where my class has gone? KIDS: We're under here! REX: Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. singing Oh, knowledge exploring is oh so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical. DENNIS: Dad, you can go now. REX: Well, hello. Who is this? DENNIS: I'm Dennis. REX: Well, Dennis, all new explorers must answer a science question. DENNIS: Okay. REX: You live in what kind of home? DENNIS: An anemone. A nemenem-menome-nememen-nenemone-- REX: '''Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers! '''FRED: Just so you know, he's got my hand. I find if he's having trouble swimming, let him take a break. Ten, fifteen minutes. DENNIS: Dad, it's time for you to go now. REX: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves...that means you, Timmy. TIMMY: Aw, man! singing "Deck the Halls" with Dennis and children swimming in the drop away. FRED: Bye, Dennis! DENNIS: Bye, dad! FRED: Bye, son! Be safe. RALPHIE: Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer. FRED: Well, you can't hold onto them forever, can you? ROBIN: Yeah, I had a tough time when my oldest went out at the drop away. FRED: They just gotta grow up--the drop away?! They're going to the drop away?! Wh-what are you, insane?! Why don't we fry 'em up now and serve them with chips!? RALPHIE: Hey, Morty. Calm down. FRED: Don't tell me to be calm, Incrediboy! RALPHIE: "Incrediboy"! ROBIN: You know for a character, he really isn't that funny. BOB PARR: Pity. Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:The Mizfitz Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2005 DVD Category:2012 DVD